mmatrixfandomcom-20200213-history
Laundering
Laundering is the process of turning 'dirty', or illegal money, into 'clean', legal money. The first guide is for those who have dirty money they want to launder, while the second is for bankers who are trying to learn how to launder someone's money. For Gangsters First, you need to get a launderer to add you to their list. In order to find a launder, you can use the Yellow Pages and search for "Bank". A list of all of the players in the banking career come up. You should choose a banker that is online in the city you would like to launder in and ask them to add you as a contact via IRC or an in-game message. You cannot launder with a banker from your Home City. You will receive an event in your journal that tells you that you have been added for Laundering, and then, depending on the launderer, a second event to advise you that the laundering fee has been changed to a different percent*. The standard laundering fee is around 6% depending on the bank and the launderer - check with them if you need to know. You then need to travel to the city where they live, launderers can only launder in their home city so do not ask them to come to you. Once you are in their city, click on the Income Icon on the left and an option to launder your dirty money will come up. As a new player the amount you can launder is up to $25,000; this will increase as you rank up in the gangster world, but will stay the same for legit career players, unless you own a business or have unlocked the "My mind's on money" trait. After you have clicked on the Launder Dirty Money option, type in how much you want to have laundered. Please note that you cannot transfer dirty money through the normal banking screen, it has to be done through the laundering option. The launderer goes through their list and cleans the money for you. They will transfer the clean money straight in to your bank account. You can keep transferring money even if the launderer has not laundered the last amount. You can transfer once every 20 minutes. You do not need to stay in the city once you have transferred all your dirty money. Launderers do not have a timer for laundering; therefore, it can be done as often as they need to. Please do not message your launderer to hurry up and clean your money for you. They will do it when they can. However, you should send a message when you have transferred some cash and let them know it is there, as they do not get a journal entry to tell them money is waiting. Note: If you are not a gangster, you may need to engage in some criminal activity in order to unlock the Laundering option. For Bankers To become a bank worker you need to get a Business degree. You will need to apply to the University and begin studying for your Business degree, it will cost $4,000. You need to do 10 trains in order to be awarded with your Business degree. Once you get your degree you will have the option to "Work at Local Bank" on the earn page. If you have no criminal experience, it will take you 16 of these earns to unlock the Bank Teller promotion. Once you take the promotion you will unlock the Launder Dirty Money option in the Income section. To begin laundering, you need to add the names of the people with whom you want to launder. You can do this by clicking on the Launder Dirty Money option on your Income menu, which will load a page with the options to Add Contacts and Launder Money. Click on Add a Contact and type in the name of the person you wish to add. Once you have done this it will take you back to the first screen and the name should on your list of contacts. You then click on the name and three options will be available to choose from. Click on the option to set the cut you want to take; you can choose whatever you want, but as the Bank automatically takes at least 5%, the most common rate is 1%, making the total cut 6%. This percent is the total cut that is taken out of the money you launder. For example, if GangsterBro8 sends you $100,000 to be laundered, after you launder the money with a 6% cut he will only receive $94,000. The payout will look like this: *Bank's Cut is set by the Bank Manager and can only be set as low as 5%, which is the standard amount worldwide. When you add a person for laundering they will receive an event in their Journal, as well as when you change the laundering cut. After someone has sent their dirty money to you to be laundered, it will show the amount next to their name on your contact list in the Launder Dirty Money section. To launder their money, click on their name and pick the "launder" option. After you do this a screen will come up and tell you that the money has been laundered. It will show you how much the Bank has taken and how much you have taken. At the bottom of the screen it shows you how much you need to send back to the person. There will be a button that will allow you to automatically send the person's money back to them; however, if you want, you can do it manually from your own bank screen. Laundering now runs on the same timer as cases, and you can do one every 3 minutes.